Tory Wenham
}} ' ' is a fan character designed by Datholmzie, also known as AlyssaFoxah. resides in the ''D.Gray-Man universe. Tory is a young scientist who often puts higher expectations on himself than what is plausible. He often quarrels with Mana Walker Jr. over his unattainable romantic interest, Yuuri Kanda, which is a critical point of conflict throughout his teenage years. This frequently results in injury and heartbreak, directly damaging his mental health and weak self-confidence. (This character's story is still in development and his biography will be updated once it's completed.) Tory is a young scientist who often puts higher expectations on himself than what is plausible. He often quarrels with Mana Walker Jr. over his unattainable romantic interest, Yuuri Kanda, which is a critical point of conflict throughout his teenage years. This frequently results in injury and heartbreak, directly damaging his mental health and weak self-confidence. Tory is a tall slender boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His thick hair parts on the left side of his scalp and his bangs are brushed over to his ride side. He ties it back in a low ponytail. His casual attire typically consists of a button-up dress shirt with his father's black tie and some kind of sweater/sweater vest. He prefers to keep the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows or higher. He also wears brown slacks with dark colored knee-high leather boots. When he works, he sports a thigh-length unbuttoned white lab coat on top of his other clothes. Accessories include a pair of square glasses and a black fountain pen tucked into his vest pocket. Tory is often very timid and shy, thus having a hard time vocalizing his feelings and opinions to his peers and superiors. Knowing his father's successes, he strives to meet his expectations and is often harder on himself than he needs to be. Despite this, he still generally feels content and joyful throughout most of his youth. As he ages into his late teens, his mental health starts to deteriorate into a serious anxiety disorder, which causes him to fall into a pit of self-loathing. He tries to seem cheery around friends and coworkers, but on the inside, he feels depressed and dissatisfied with his life. He often tells himself he could be easily replaced and thinks his father is disappointed in him, which isn't the case in reality. *'Math and Science:' From a young age, Tory was taught high-level math and science from his father with hopes that he'd join the science division of the Black Order. *'Speed Reading:' Given his love for books, Tory has no problem finishing long stories or processing detailed textbooks in a short amount of time. *'Miranda Lotto (♀)': Mother (Exorcist) *'Reever Wenham (♂)': Father (Scientist) *'Jethese Ackers (♂)': Mentor / Friend (Scientist) *'Yuuri Kanda (♀)': Friend / Love interest (Fractal Exorcist) *'Mana Walker Jr. (♂): ' Bully / Romantic rival (Finder) *Tory's birthday is the same day as his creator's - June 27th. *He has a nervous habit of chewing on his pens while he's deeply concentrating. *He is majorly atelophobic, meaning he has a severe fear of being imperfect. *At age 17, Tory attempts suicide by jumping from a balcony near the top of the Black Order's tall tower. His life is saved by Mana's father, Allen. ToryWenham.png Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man characters Category:Fan characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Characters with mental health issues